Secrets
by The Darkside Incarnate
Summary: Beast Boy's in love with Raven, and she's fully aware of it. Even better, she's started to sleep with him. The only problem? Her Power is unleashed everytime she feels love. Should she risk being rejected and tell her friends, or hide it away? BB
1. Chapter 1: Too Close

**-****Secrets****-**

_**A Teen Titans Fan Fiction **_

**By: Tommy Tribble**

**Chapter 1: Too Close**

"B-beast Boy…" any other time…any other instance that I'd say his name would be different. I'd be yelling or shouting or insulting him. But I'm not. I'm crying out, moaning, whispering...screaming in ecstasy. He enters me, his little green body grinding against my pale, almost grey one. He places amber-tinted lips on my forehead, my cheeks, and finally lays them to rest all over my lips. He thrashes inside of me, grinding and pushing and filling me with his energy, his crazy exuberance that leaks into my body through empathy.

I'm becoming him. With every kiss, with every touch, his feelings go into me and I mimic them. I shouldn't be doing this…but it feels…so…right. It feels so real…it feels better then the numbness and the lackluster darkness. He's better then magic, brighter, if not all the more addictive.

One of my candles bursts into a pile of hot wax as my magic strikes out through my emotions. I'm getting better at controlling the waves of happiness that radiate from me every time he kisses me…touches me this way. Before, when we first started this thing between us, windows would shatter and implode, we'd have to leave the tower, otherwise our friends would hear a chorus of explosions and moans.

But that time has passed. I've gotten better at it all. I can control my magic…uh…oh…and just like that my thoughts evaporate into smoke as he begins a quick pounding, slowing at times, than picking up speeds in short bursts. We're drawing closer to the end…

There's a part of Beast Boy that I like…a part that makes me warm. When I'm with him I feel something…something more. I become something that's less like Trigon's Jewel, and more Raven, The Titan, the girlfriend, the enchantress…I become something new and different and…special. And now he's almost vibrating into me, back and fourth back and fourth, and my body twists and bends underneath him, cupping his cheek as I kiss him in the most sincere, sexy way I know how.

This is it, we're almost there…

"R-raven…" Beast Boy says, right on cue, practically breathless, "I'm about to…cum…" just then I hear a quick knock on our door. My eyes widen, and so do his. Instantly, Beast Boy evaporates; his presence no longer inside me. Drat! We were just about to get there…to the point where I would feel alive again. Just a little more and we would have been complete…

"Raven!? Are you in there? Is something wrong?"

"Just a minute," I say, try to summon up a monotone drawl. I sound like a woman in heat. Ugh, of course this would happen, tonight of all nights. "Azarath, Metrion…Zynthos!" I wave my hand towards my cloak and leotard. The clothes vanish into darkness, right onto my body.

Carefully composing myself and fixing my hair, I make my way towards the door. My eyes are weary as I thrust it open, and there, standing right in my doorway, is Robin. Robin, Boy Wonder, and the eternal pain in my ass…ugh, he always appears at the worst times. "Raven, is something wrong? I heard thumping! And I'm pretty sure there was an explosion," he looks past me, into the dark room, and notices the pile of wax where a candle used to be. "Oh…did you lose control or something?"

"No…I'm practicing a new spell—"

"This isn't another Malchior thing, is it?"

"Of _course _not, I'm done with anything that even vaguely resembles that dragon," my voice is dull, as if I'm bored with my own answers. "There's no one in my life to teach me magic or potentially ruin my existence, _okay?_" and suddenly, I feel Rage, a twisting emotion of flames and anger rising up in me, trying to break the protective shield of numbness I've placed over my mind. My emotions have a will of their own, they think and feel what they want to, and they have their own opinions, largely centered on their particular emotion, sometimes I listen to them. And then I can feel Rage's voice hovering up, just beneath the barrier, it uses all its strength to send up this message, before it is once again yanked down into the darkness. '_How dare he question your judgment on the Malchior subject, he knows nothing of it! You are your own woman…a woman who is done with the company of men…with the exception of your little green friend…Robin must die! You hear me? ROBIN MUST D—'_ I stifle the emotion before I can even slightly consider it. I try to pay attention to Robin, who has been speaking for some time. I try to catch Robin's words and figure out what he's saying.

"—of course, I know you've got a handle on things. But ever since Malchior, I feel like you've been keeping yourself distant from the rest of us…well…no…it didn't start that long ago. After we beat The Brain…you started really withdrawing, cutting your time with us…I mean, you've always been a little distant…but this is just ridiculous. I love you like a sister, but I need to know if something's wrong, okay? I want to help you Raven, I _need _to help you. I feel like it's my responsibility to help everyone in this tower—" true, I had been a bit distant lately. But it wasn't because of some emotional crisis. It's because of Beast Boy. When he started making me feel…making me belong…

'_Oh, Ravy, you can't spend all your life denying it. You LOVE Beast Boy…he's yours, all yours. You could ask him to take off his clothes and come marching arm and arm with you into the living room. It's YOU who's keeping this a secret. Just tell Robin, it'll be the best possible thing—' _ah, that would be Love, Hate's opposite. The emotional barrier is always weak after sex with Beast Boy. That barrage of strange and complex emotion always smashes the wall to pieces. It still stands strong if I focus, but right now I'm understandably distracted.

'_Love's right Rae-Rae, the pain that you feel can only be healed by—'_

'_Love, love is the answer to all your problems. As long as you continue to stay numb and in control of us all, then you'll never truly live. Love is the answer—'_

'_I was GOING to say happiness,' _the pink version of me says this loudly, all though she is unable to express anything but happiness, she can still say when something displeases her, of course it always comes out in a ridiculously cheery tone, making it hard to take her seriously. _'But anyway, she's partly right. The pain that you feel can only be healed by—'_

'_Living,' _Instinct says, _'these wounds that you feel are lethal. They only exist because—'_

"Raven? Hello? Are you even listening to me?" Robin's voice breaks in. At the sound of his urgent tone, I stuff the emotions beneath the numbness; they lose power and fade, becoming absolutely nothing. I turn back to him, trying my best at a smile.

"I'm listening, Robin. I know that you're concerned, but there's really no need. I'm just fine." I close the door in his face. I can almost imagine his quiet moment of indecision, wondering if he should try to knock again, but then I hear him walk away, and sigh in relief. Suddenly, Beast Boy is there, totally naked, embracing my middle. His soft breath whirls through my ear, leaving a trail of dizziness.

"That was a great excuse Raven…way better then mine. I told em' that I was moving furniture when he almost caught us that one time…in my room…with the hand-cuffs—"

"Beast Boy!" I say, swatting his arm. I can almost feel him grinning behind me. His naked skin is slightly furry, not enough to be noticeable, but enough to feel warm. I turn in his arms, reaching up to stroke his cheek. He closes his eyes, and his body twists and bends towards me. Then, over his shoulder, I see a condom rapper, lying on the floor in front of my bed. And then, I see the actual condom, left behind when Beast Boy became a fly on the ceiling. If Robin had looked in and seen—

Oh my god.

"That was too close!" I say, my eyes widening.

He turns and sees what I see. "Yeeeeeeaaaah…that probably wouldn't have gone over well with Rob, he's a bit uptight, isn't he? Why can't we just tell the others? Please, Rae? C'mon…"

"No."

"C'mon, Rae, I promise that I'll make them shut up if they start to say any—"

"I said no!" three of my books fly off the shelf. Then it all changes, Beast Boy changes from light and happy to sad and defeated, he looks at me with hurt eyes, saying nothing. Beast Boy looks down at his lower body, which is pushed up against mine. Then he turns, grabbing his clothes from behind the book shelf. "I'm so sorry…" I say, my monotone sounding cold and dead, even to my own ears. He doesn't stop, or even hesitate. He pulls on a pair of boxers and starts on his tight spandex. "Beast Boy…" he still doesn't respond. "Beast Boy…wait!" and there's emotion in my voice, it is pleading, almost begging. And the air seems to ripple all around my body, books begin to drop from the shelves, my alarm clock is pushed slightly towards the edge, ready to fall at any minute. This always happens when I feel desperation, sadness too, sometimes. The air bends and contorts, my magic causing small bursts of motion, and these motions knock things over. It's not that bad of a reaction compared to Rage or sudden happiness.

Beast Boy stops, looking at me with wet eyes. I run over to him, enclosing him in my arms. The emotions shoot through me, blinding me with their confusion and brilliance; and then my windows shatter, the shards of glass bouncing into the air. "We'll tell them eventually," I whisper into his ear, which makes him perk up almost immediately. He smiles at me, a huge grin stretching across his face.

"Oh, no, I put my clothes back on!"

"Don't get used to them," I say, smiling.

"Yes ma'am!"

**A/N Hey, this is The Incarnate. This will probably be a longer fic. Review if you want! I personally think that I did okay with this. Well, at least, better then my previous efforts. **

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sarcasm at its Sexiest

**Chapter 2: Sarcasm at its Sexiest**

Raven isn't talking; and neither am I, she's holding this book in front of her face, and I'm watching Jackie Chan beat the shit out of everyone in sight. She turns a page, I flip the channel. Robin darts around like a chicken with its head cut off, frantically looking for his keys. Cyborg left an hour ago to get a software upgrade, and Starfire's been to Tameran on vacation. Which just leaves me, Robin, Raven…and this couch…I wish it was just limited to the couch and my lover. But Robin's too busy looking for his damn keys. And I'm too busy resisting the urge to knock him out with my remote to help him find his damn keys so that I can have hot, steamy sex with the Titan beside me.

"There they are!" Robin shouts, in triumph. "I'm going to Titan's East, they said they needed help with something over there. I'll see you guys in a while," he says, over his shoulder. He leaves quickly, and a second or two later I hear the growl of his motorbike's engine.

Then there's the silence.

"So…what do you want to do now?"

She sighs, not moving the book from in front of her face. "I'm fine here, thanks."

"Come on, Rae. You don't want to go out somewhere?"

"What? So the public can see us being all cupid-and-two-swans? I think not. It's best if we just lay low."

I look at her for a second, my ears drooping; "But I thought you said—"

"I know, Beast Boy. But you have to learn that my magic is dangerous…I can't put up with the pressure of all our friends knowing…I can't bare to hear their thoughts…rather it be Starfire's happiness or Robin's stern hypocrisy. My mind is in a fragile state. And all those thoughts could break it."

"But…couldn't you just tune them out? I mean, you can't hear my thoughts right now, can you?"

"No. Your mind confuses me to no end…I've told you that, right?"

"Once or twice," I smile knowingly, "you said it was like a…labyrinth."

"…a labyrinth is like a—"

"Yeah, yeah, a maze, I know. But you can hear their thoughts?"

She sighs, setting her book down. "Look…with you…its special. If I try hard enough I can make out the briefest of emotions, but I haven't meditated in a while. My powers are fragile right now. So every little thought from everyone else is threatening to pore in. And with all those thoughts centering on me, they could just manage to shatter the flood gates and come pouring into my psyche."

I think about that for a little bit, mulling it over in my mind. "Okay. I get that."

I smile slightly, letting my hand creep to her inner thigh. She lowers her book, slowly, down to her lap. I lean close to her, pressing a kiss on her cheek. She places a hand on my chest "B-beast Boy…not now…" I let my hand stroke upwards to her pale arms, stroking them nicely. I lean forward, kissing her on the neck, sucking, biting slightly.

"You sure…? It's not every day that I offer up this body…" I push her gently down, and she doesn't fight back, even though her eyes burn with rage. "Come on…baby…" she glares up at me, teeth clenched. "Don't you want this?" I kiss her, full on the lips. Her fists clench…and then release, and I feel it…a scathing, biting power, exploding from beneath me…spreading outwards in all directions. I'm thrown off of her, and straight into the ceiling. I fall with a thump, and moan in pain. The windows that make up our living room all shatter at the same time, including the microwaves. The lights flick on and off and on and off, before the bulbs explode.

All is quiet.

I crawl to my feet, and there's Raven, eyes fading from pure black to a calm purple. "You shouldn't have done that. I haven't meditated in a while. I told you that last night."

I walk over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She doesn't meet my eyes, of course. "Yeah, but what's life without a little risk?"

I kneel on one knee and kiss her, gently, and less demanding this time. She responds, kissing me back. I enjoy it for a second…falling headfirst into the dizziness that she brings out in me. I pull away, smiling. "How was that?" I ask her.

"Well…it wasn't the worst kiss I've ever had…" she smiles ruefully, "but it could've been better." She stands up, walking towards her room.

"Awe, come on! You don't mean that!" I say, chasing after her.

"Yes, Beast Boy; because your kisses are just the _greatest_. They put Romeo to shame," and that, ladies and gentleman, is sarcasm at it's sexiest.

**A/N: Awe, sorry reviewers for the lack of updates. My main focus is on LL at this present time, so I haven't had much time to do much else. Also, my super-amazingly-awesome-but-sometimes-really-scary English teacher demands a Persuasive Essay, and that's going to be taking up my time this week. **

**Now, I've decided to change the structure of this story somewhat. Basically, it's going to be in an episodic format. The chapters will all be written in such a way, that they can be read as standalones. The chapters/episodes won't support each other, but will advance the story in their own ways. Eventually, the chapters might develop longer story arcs. But right now, it's going to be a bit choppy, until later on. **

**It's really going to be more episodic, then chapter based, if you get what I mean. Sort of like the fourth season of Buffy…which, I kind of hated. **

**Oh, and sorry for the shortness. R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3: Insert Dramatic Music HERE!

-Secrets-

**-Chapter 3: Insert Dramatic Music Here, Here, and HERE-**

In my room, the lights turned off, Beast Boy's body between my thighs. And for a moment, it doesn't matter that I could make everything explode with just a snap of my fingers…or that I could turn into some sort of demon any second. All that matters…all that there is in my tiny little world is him, groaning beneath me, begging for more. And I willingly—

"Oh, Raven! Awaken, friend of best!" a strange shaking of my shoulders. _No, no, you stupid girl, I need my rest. This is the best of dreams. _"Come, we have things to do! You _have _to get up!" _says who, you? Can't you let me have dominance, at least in my dreams for five minutes? _"Come…shine and rise!" the voice tries, getting steadily louder, the shaking now a full on earth quake. Gods, make it stop!

"I'm awake," I say, dryly, lifting one eyelid. The peculiar creature who has shaken me has a name, that of Starfire. And I'm met by her bright green eyes and beautiful alien face the moment I awaken. There's something otherworldly about her. Something in the way she moves; the way she speaks, a beauty that only comes with not belonging to this planet; that, and the fact that she butchers the English language with every other word. She also has a small array of super powers, like flying, and shooting energy bolts from her hands. Factor it all together and you've got one of two Tameranian women on Earth. The other one being her psychotic sister, but we took care of her.

"Friend Raven!" she gasps, "You have awakened!" and that's her stating the obvious. She does this often, too often even. But we love her for it. The backwards grammar, the over-use of physical affection, the flying, the 'joyous celebration'…it's all very _her_.

But being on a team with Starfire also has its downsides. Such as having to invest in personal massages once she's damaged your bones with a crushing hug one too many times, or learning to make do with getting kicked in the face when she flies in the tower.

Granted, it can be troubling, having an alien in your hous—your tower, but it's also beneficial. When you've got an army of demons or Slade-bots, or something of that nature surrounding you, it's nice to have someone who can pick up a two ton truck and throw it at something, but that's just my perspective. Not to mention Starfire can be whatever you need whenever you need it. She can be your twin sister (for me), your best girl friend (Beast Boy), your little sister (Cyborg), or your…lover (Robin, Robin and more Robin).

I throw my legs over the couch, wondering why I didn't go to sleep in my room. It probably had something to do with the constant sex, and all the power that had been oozing out of me on a daily basis because of it. I close my eyes for a moment, searching inside myself. The sleep had refueled my powers, I'd used to time to meditate deep within my own mind, not quite true sleep. "Raven, I have the most marvelous things to tell you!" Starfire says; her smile enormous.

I blink a few times, trying to get used to the light, "Go on?" I glance at a clock behind her head, checking the time. 2 P.M. I've slept half the day away. "Wait, I thought you were supposed to be in Tameran—?"

"Yes, I was. But then I had to come back here because of something…anyway, I was in Tameran and I went to a seer…an alien that can show me the way to my future, a-and she saw me marrying Robin—"

"Oh, Starfire, that's great," I say, enthusiastically, well, at least, as enthusiastic as you can get with a monotone voice like my own, which, admittedly, isn't very. "But…why are you home so soon? I thought you said you were going to be staying a few weeks?" Starfire stares at me for a moment, biting her lower lip.

"There were…complications…the seer said something…that I should be home."

"Why? Is something wrong—"

I hear it then, a shaking, rumbling noise. It feels like an earth quake, and the whole Tower is shaking. The Alerts are going off; Beast Boy is out of his room in seconds, eyes wide. "Raven, what's going on? Is it Trigon—oh, Starfire, hello…um…anyways, are the demons coming again?" he asks, frantically. I don't answer as I feel my own eyes start to widen. I look through the many windows that make up the top of the T; thank god I had them repaired with a spell before Starfire got home.

Outside though, it is quite a sight. The water all around our little island is rippling, as if the very planet is roaring in protest. It's bubbling as well, and slowly steaming. The city is shaking with the earth quake, and I can see miniature explosions occurring all over.

Starfire is the first to truly react. She stands up, calmly. "Trouble."

-**Beast Boy**-

There's no time to figure out what's going on. Starfire floats up into the air and flies through the window with a crash. She's already halfway to the city by the time I blink. "Robin's gone East; Cyborg is still in the city somewhere…" Raven says, murmuring, almost as if she's not aware that I'm there. She too starts to levitate in the air, a darkness welling up around her. I morph into a cat, jumping into the back of her hood. She hardly notices, flying through the hole that Starfire made.

She increases speed, as air whips past us. I keep my new claws firmly imbedded in her hood—she's going to get on to me for tearing into her fabric later, I just know it—and then we're entering the city limits. People are running around in circles, screaming. Others cower in corners, some even on their knees, praying. I wonder if they've got a God to pray to…I wonder if it cares.

Raven flies by the buildings, and some of the people point up at us, jumping in excitement. The Teen Titans are here, we can save them now. And we can…I know it…kind of…but this whole situation reeks of bad stuff. I don't know what it is but…it doesn't feel like we can win this. Whatever we're dealing with, it's something we've never encountered.

Raven passes another building, and then I see it, a great crater in the ground, maybe caused by a meteor. But the weird thing is that all the shaking and the ripples seem to be coming from this spot, waves of air are radiating off of it, as black cracks spread through the floor. Raven stops in midair, and I jump out of her hood, morphing back into my human form. I land on my feet, crouched low to the ground. I let out a small growl, my left hand half morphed into that of a Jaguar.

The crater is vomiting out little tentacles of…of blackness, they wrap around things like street lamps, or people, dragging them into the abyss. Starfire is hurling Star Bolts into the little whirlpool of power, screaming for it to stop. And then, out of nowhere, a large body sized ball of fire erupts out of the hole, crashing into a nearby building. It creates a huge explosion, which Raven cringes at.

I look into the pit with some kind of awe, wondering what will happen next. I'm answered quickly, as something wells up out of the pit. A huge thing covered in the inky blackness of the tentacles. It stretches as the thing comes out more and more, and the blackness starts to tear, revealing armor like skin, and gaping black eyes.

The thing has huge horns on its head, and it's snarling. It looks like one of those creatures from the Greek legends…like the Hydro…Hydra, whatever. But this looks worse then any of the illustrations from Raven's dusty old books.

It roars, this thing, and it steps out of the pit, glancing around. Starfire flies over its head, spinning to drift in front of it, close to its face. It's several heads taller then me, about the size of Cyborg. It snarls as Starfire gets close to its face.

"May I ask why you are here? You are causing a disturbance in our town—"Starfire breaks off with a choke, for the monster has grabbed her by her throat. She struggles to remove its grip, but it seems too strong for her. It hurls her away, and Starfire goes crashing through a wall. She doesn't get up.

"Star!" I scream, turning to run after her. She's made a large hole in the building, and I see that she is unconscious, thrown right into an office where several businessmen look at her wide eyes. I fall to my knees beside her sleeping body. "Oh, Star…" I feel an anger boil up in me, and I glance back at the monster, which is staring at me with an amused expression, its pitch black eyes challenging me.

I get to my feet, turning my head to the businessmen, "Watch my friend. If any of you touch her…I'll make you wish you'd never been born."

My body becomes unhinged, morphing, changing, becoming. Suddenly I'm a cheetah, and I'm flying through the building's gaping hole, right at the monster. I jump to claw its eyes out, but it moves to fast, striking me in the stomach. I'm thrown into a wall. Raven calls out my name, gesturing to a lamp post, a darkness spreads over it, and she yanks it right out of the ground, hurling it at the beast.

It grabs the pole before it can hit it, swinging it at Raven. The sorceress goes down, the glass smashing against her head. She lets out a cry, crawling to her feet. Darkness wells up around her hand, and a talon of it explodes into the monster's chest. It flies backwards, crashing into the building behind it.

It crashes right through the wall, screams echoing as people gather around its body. It isn't even down a second, hopping to its feet. It opens its mouth, speaking for the first time "**Silly demon girl…why do you hinder me? We are of the same power.**"

Raven's eyes are wide, "How did you know—?" It comes charging, flying at Raven. She flies out of its way, but it moves to fast. A ripple of color and it's suddenly underneath her. She's floating, everything is in slow motion, and the thing snatches her by her ankles, slamming her through a window.

She screams, and I morph into a Bear, running at the thing. I bring my claws down on it, rage boiling through me. "You don't hurt Raven! You don't…stupid, ugly beast! Shut up!" It raises an arm to protect itself, and my claws shatter on impact. My eyes widen as it punches me in the stomach. I go down, and it leans on one knee beside me, huge horns glowing with a sudden red light.

"**Move aside, Champion. You are not strong enough to defeat me.**" It backhands me, and I go flying right into another wall. I've morphed back to my human self, unable to retain the form with all this pain. My head is pounding, and there are about a thousand bruises on my back, god knows what's happened to Raven.

"…**Heroes…Champions…Freaks…stand aside. You cannot defeat me. I am Lammas, the Scourge of Kingdoms, guardian of Death's Gates, servant of Gods, and I have come to claim this place. Allow me to stay here and further pain will not be inflicted on you. I need only a few days…let me rule you and I will make sure that you are spared.**"

"N-no," I whisper, getting to my feet unsteadily. "You can't stay here…whoever you are…whatever you are. This is _not _your world. You're hurting my friends. And for that…I will beat you."

"**Fair child…if this is what you wish,**" it extends one hand, and the arm seems to reform, the black-metal liquefying, reshaping into a blade, hardening. Fire bursts out of the sword-arm, and Lammas smiles. "**Then so be it.**" It takes a battle stance.

I change into a Gorilla, grabbing a sharp piece of metal lying beside me. I brandish it like a sword. Lammas flies at me, bringing his sword down on me. I raise up my pipe, and the weapons clash.

"**Why do you fight? You cannot win.**"

"We'll see!" I growl, slamming the pipe into his side, he isn't even phased, swinging his sword right in my direction, barely dodging it in time. He tries to hit me on the side, but I become a snake, wrapping around his middle, my weapon in my mouth. I transform into the Gorilla gain, grabbing him in a headlock.

"**Is it because I hurt your lover?**" He asks; his voice like a rumbling storm cloud, broiling and destructive.

"How did you—"He stretches his arms behind me, throwing me over his head. I slam to the ground.

"**You cannot stop me, I am all powerful.**"

"See," a voice comes from behind him, "That's what they all say. You know," a beam of blue light crashes into Lammas' back. He flies forward, slamming into a wall. A half-man, half-machine steps out of the darkness, a huge grin on his face, "Just before they get their asses kicked."

Oh look, our friendly neighborhood Cyborg.

**A/N So, here it is, a probably long awaited update. I am SO sorry that it took so long, I've just been so busy with my life right now, and I've had little time for anything else.**

**Anyway, this chapter is the beginning of the first Arc of this "Season" as the chapters are more episodic. This is called the "Lammas" arc. **

**Now, some of you may complain that this chapter had an absence of the usual sex and funny dialogue, which is understandable considering I focused more on developing an actual story out of this. Lammas is an interesting character for me, although he does seem as the stereotypical monster now, just wait until later.**

**Please, Please, PLEASE review. **


End file.
